Jacob Drummond
Jacob Drummond is a Canadian heavyweight class professional wrestler currently signed to Fictional League Pro Wrestling. He is currently part of the tag-team Double J alongside high-flier John Polak, and together have had three reigns with the FLPW Doubles Division championship. Although he also participates in singles action in the Worlds division and places highly in events such as the yearly Full-Roster Single Elimination Tournament, he has yet to win a solo championship. Jacob’s repertoire includes the brainbuster, the flipping neckbreaker, the dragon sleeper hold, and high-impact top rope manoeuvres such as moonsaults. He also tends to favour Japanese style high-impact manoeuvres such as double-underhook suplexes. Jacob has had two different finishers. The finisher he used in FLPW64 was a Scoop Reverse DDT known as either the Dummond Drop, the Drummond Death Drop, or the 3DT. It’s a manoeuver where you essentially cancel a traditional body slam into a reverse DDT. Jacob still uses the manoeuver, but now as one of his signatures moves. His current finisher is Knee Drop Facebreaker, which has now taken over the name Drummond Drop. Jacob Drummond’s character is based on a more pernicious version of his real life self. FLPW64 Jacob Drummond was one of the original fifteen FLPW wrestlers that made up the roster of the 2015 YouTube series FLPW64. He was most known for his violent feud with Bulletproof P.M.C. member Sergei Alkaev. Jacob memorably interfered with the second episode’s main event by assaulting Sergei as he was coming down the entrance ramp. The brawl headed backstage where Jacob knocked him out with a fire extinguisher, prevent his participation in the title match. This was payback for Sergei defeating Jacob in the previous episode’s Full Roster Elimination Match when the two of them were the last men standing, and they were both one elimination away from tying Ken Nakano and making the title match a triple threat. The title match was then turned from a pseudo-handicap match to a one-on-one between Ken Nakano and T.G. McCullough for the Heavyweight title. Jacob wanted to enter the tag-team division in order to further make the Bulletproof P.M.C.’s life a living hell, so he scouted both T.G. McCullough and late-debuting John Polak. He organized a ladder match between the two of them for a contract to be his partner. Polak won in an upset, and the team of Double J was formed. Since then, the two of them have gone on to become one of the best teams in FLPW history. FLPWLive! Jacob Drummond and John Polak carried on Double J when FLPWLive! started up in 2016. The two of them were beaten by The Beast Crew in the first Doubles Division title match, but they defeated them later for the titles and went on to become the longest reigning doubles champions (as long as you don’t count days during hiatuses of FLPWLive! streams). Double J would go on to trade the belt with other tag teams such as V-Nation and the Missouri Boys. In late 2016, a string of losses resulted in animosity between Jacob Drummond and John Polak. Following John Polak’s poor performance in the 2nd Full-Roster Elimination Tournament, Jacob decreed that if John didn’t start racking up wins in the Canadian Division, he’d break up Double J. Polak then won the rankings matches necessary to face then Canadian Champion Johnny Talladega in what would become the second best rated match in 2016. Jacob kept Double J going, but fans feel that Double J’s end is on the horizon one way or another, especially with Jacob’s increasingly negative attitude towards his partner. Jacob’s record as a singles competitor, ironically, is nowhere near as good as his doubles record with John Polak. Jacob has some good accolades, such as a second place standing in the 2nd FLPW Single Elimination Tournament (losing in the finals to Salty Marcellus). However, he hasn’t been able to get a good footing in the Worlds division rankings, losing important rankings matches to wrestlers such as like Trevor Warren, Eddie Chumbo, and T.G. McCullough.Category:Wrestlers Category:Worlds Division